Until the early to mid 1970's, patients with injured or diseased ankle joints commonly resulting from osteoarthritis (age-related wear of the joints), or rheumatoid arthritis (generalized joint inflammation causing destructive changes), or traumatic arthritis (damage to a joint from a direct injury), had few satisfactory options when their ankle joints failed. Non-surgical options included weight loss, activity modification, medication, injections, braces and therapeutic shoes. The available surgical techniques included ankle arthroscopy (endoscopic examination of the joint), ankle arthrotomy (cutting into the joint to expose the interior) and debridement (opening the joint and removing bone spurs), osteotomy (cutting the bone to realign the joint), ankle fusion (removing the joint and making it stiff), and total ankle arthroplasty (removing the ankle joint and replacing it with an artificial substitute).
Many of the prior art surgical procedures were riddled with problems for the patient. While early success was realized, there was a high long-term term failure rate due to complications such as infection, loosening, and collapse, which lead to additional extensive surgical procedures.
Previous ankle replacement systems typically include a talar member, fixed to the talus, as one of their main functioning components. The talus, however, is relatively small, providing a small area of bone for fixation. Also, in most of these ankle replacement systems, the talar component is cemented to the talus. The combination of fixation with bone cement to a small fixation area allows for erosion of the cement from the fixation area and an increase in compliance due to formation of a soft tissue capsule over time. This contributes to aseptic loosening and migration of the device.
Previous ankle replacement systems are typically installed through incisions made at or near the ankle and make use of extramedullary alignment and guidance techniques. Such surgical procedures require making large incisions at the ankle, moving the tendons and other soft tissue aside, and separating the tibia and fibula from the talus essentially detaching the foot from the leg—to install the device. Such procedures subsequently require complicated extramedullary realignment and reattachment of the foot. These procedures commonly result in infection and extended healing time with possible replacement failure from improper extramedullary realignment. The surgery also has increased risks associated with cutting or damaging neighboring nerves and tendons which may lead to further complications.
There remains a need for a total ankle replacement system that reduces the occurrence of subsidence and aseptic loosening while retaining the majority of the foot's natural motion.